Mochi, mochi, mochi, mochi, mochi
by Budgies R Cute
Summary: Luna is the average teenage girl who watches Hetalia. But when she and her pet parakeet Sakura receive a mysterious crate in the mail, what is inside? What will happen? Will there be adventure? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. ALL CHARACTERS (Besides my own ocs) BELONG TO HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA. I also do not own Black Butler; that belongs to Yana Toboso. Do not sue me please!
1. What is this box?

**Luna**

My eyes fluttered open to see my cute little parakeet sitting on my chest, chirping happily.

"Mornin' Sakura," I muttered as the little bird hopped around tweeting, eventually flying off to tap the TV remote and turn it on to Hetalia. "Thanks, why don't you get breakfast?"

"Breakfast!~" Sakura chirped, flying to her food bowl and digging in.

She's a bright little thing, after me teaching her simple phrases and sentences, Sakura proceeded to watch what I did and imitated it, leading to being able to turn on the TV, light switches, and other electronics. She also would help me turn the pages of a book, but most of all Sakura would _talk_. It wasn't so lonely when the bird chatted with me.

_Ding dong!~ _"Door!"

Quickly opening the door, I looked around to see no one. Practical joke maybe? A little shuffling at my feet caused me to shoot back with a yelp.

A box about one and a half feet by three feet sat at my doorstep, air holes poked all over it. Peeking into a hole, I saw fluffy white.

"Wha~?" Raising an eyebrow, I picked the box up (none too easily) and took it inside.

There was no return address, just a 'mochi manual'. Mochi? Those tasty treats I had seen once? Why delivered like this?

Finding a crowbar, I proceeded to pry open the top. Lifting the planks off, my jaw dropped.

"HI!" A series of voices chorused.

* * *

><p>Hello to whomever is reading this! This is my first story here, so please don't be harsh. Critique comments are fine, as long as there are no hate comments. I'm just trying to write :)<p>

~Budgies R Cute


	2. What the heck?

_~Last time..._

_A box about one and a half feet by three feet sat at my doorstep, air holes poked all over it. Peeking into a hole, I saw fluffy white._

_"Wha~?" Raising an eyebrow, I picked the box up (none too easily) and took it inside._

_There was no return address, just a 'mochi manual'. Mochi? Those tasty treats I had seen once? Why delivered like this?_

_Finding a crowbar, I proceeded to pry open the top. Lifting the planks off, my jaw dropped._

_"HI!" A series of voices chorused._

**~This time! **

**Luna**

_"Ni hao, aru!_"

"_Konichiwa._"

"_Hola!_"

"_Ciao!_"

"_Bonjour._"

"_Guten tag_."

A huge pile of mochis were in the crate, all staring up at me.

"Oh…my…god." Nearly falling over, I picked up a mochi with a curl on the left side. "Live mochi?!"

"Ve~" The mochi in my hand squeaked, looking up at me with a huge smile.

"Well, should we introduce ourselves?" One with a tomato on the side of its head looked up.

"I'm America!" One with glasses and a curl shouted.

"England." One with bushy eyebrows and a top hat muttered.

"France." The one with a mini beard winked at me.

"China, aru!" One with a mini ponytail grinned.

"Russia, da!" A mochi with a scarf bounced happily.

"Germany." The cube mochi said stiffly.

"Japan." A sakura mochi with a small purple package on his back said.

"Italy, ve~" Squeaked the mochi in my hand.

"Romano." Grumbled another mochi with a curl on the right side of his head.

"I'm Canada, eh." One whispered, who had a double curl.

"L-Latvia." Stuttered the violet-eyed shaking mochi.

"Spain!" Cheered the one with a tomato somehow stuck to his head.

"Zhe awesome Prussia!" Shouted the mochi with red eyes.

"Iceland." Mumbled another violet-eyed mochi.

"Norway." A mochi with a cross barrette and a curl on the left side of his head spoke in a monotone.

"Denmark!" One mochi with a mini hat yelled excitedly.

"Sweden." Spoke the mochi with miniature glasses and a serious death glare.

"I'm Finland!" Smiled yet another violet-eyed mochi with a tiny Santa hat.

"My gosh…Hetalia!" Sakura squawked, drawing most of the mochis' attention.

"OMG IT TALKS!" America shrieked.

"I believe _it_ is her pet." England's eye twitched. "China, your wok."

Once the English mochi got the ladle, he proceeded to smack the American in the head.

"Ow! What the h*ll, dude!"

"Aren't you guys supposed to be human?"

"Oh yeah." Denmark poker-faced. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Almost all the mochi started panicking, Denmark, Finland, Romano, Italy, Latvia, and America screaming and crying, the rest sitting there wide-eyed.

"Calm down, calm down." I soothed (tried to) the little white blobs, picking the crying ones up (don't even know how) and cuddling them. "It's okay."

Some of the wide-eyed mochis began sniffling, so I reached out a hand and gently rubbed the little things.

"You guys are the softest little things!" I cooed, rubbing Italy against my cheek.

He smiled, snuggling into me as I carefully hugged him. Feeling a slight tickle on my legs, the rest of the mochis piled on…except for Japan, Germany, England, Iceland, Norway, and Sweden.

"I have a feeling that these will a lot to handle," I muttered as the ones currently not on me looked down on my mochi-covered body.

* * *

><p>Hello to whomever even bothered to read this! I will try to update every weekend, more often if I can. And one thing: Thank you so much to whoever reads this, I appreciate you taking time out of your day to read a beginner's stories! :)<p>

~Budgies R Cute


	3. Getting to know them with my friends

**Luna**

_~Last time..._

_"You guys are the softest little things!" I cooed, rubbing Italy against my cheek._

_He smiled, snuggling into me as I carefully hugged him. Feeling a slight tickle on my legs, the rest of the mochis piled on…except for Japan, Germany, England, Iceland, Norway, and Sweden._

_"I have a feeling that these will a lot to handle," I muttered as the ones currently not on me looked down on my mochi-covered body. _

**~This time...**

A little flutter told me Sakura had taken the manual and was flying over to me with it.

"Thmmks," I mumbled as one mochi crawled onto my face, reaching out for the book.

A little while later, all the mochis were situated on my coffee table, me curled up on the couch going over the manual.

" 'All mochis have at least someone they like to be with. Sweden with Finland, China with Japan, Russia and Latvia, Spain, Prussia, and France, Denmark, Norway, and Iceland, Romano, Italy, and Germany, Canada, America, and England.' Interesting…"

Looking up, it was true. The predicted pairs were right!

"Next: 'Each mochi has its own favorite food: Italy and Romano like pasta, Germany wurst, Japan likes any Japanese food. Basically, the mochi's name corresponds to their favorite foods.' Great."

~1 week later…

After arguing with a grumpy potter, I finally managed to get mini cups, bowls, and plates for everyone. Luckily for the tea drinkers, I had a Chinese tea set for them to drink out of, so less cups to buy. All of the mochi had become accustomed to my house, and me, my friend Ciel and his butler Sebastian had helped me build a tiny set of slides and mochi-friendly ladders to help them get on tables, chairs, and such. Although France, China, Italy, Canada, Latvia, Spain, Iceland, and Finland were the only ones who liked me transporting them a lot, the rest were just fine jumping up the steps and sliding down the chutes.

Ciel, Sebastian, England, and China seemed to get along well. I often found them (When Ciel and Sebastian came to visit) sitting outside sipping tea and chatting.

One particular day, Ciel walked up to me, England mochi in his hands.

"I've had a rather lively time with this 'England mochi' you have," He spoke with a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. "Would you mind if he stayed over at my place for a week or so?"

"As long as it's fine with England, I'm okay," I grinned, stroking the fluffy mochi's cheek. "Well, England?"

"I'll go. This boy is fairly pleasant to chat with."

"Great! I'll find a shoebox to get his silverware, and some spare top hats if needed." Dashing into the house, I quickly came back out with everything needed. "Take good care of him. Now, England as you know eats pretty much all the things you eat. Make sure all his food is small enough for his size, and that the tea is cool enough. Understood?"

Ciel nodded, a rare smile crossing his lips as he turned, England mochi perched on his shoulder, and strode to his carriage and disappeared.

"Aru!" Told me that China mochi was sitting on my shoulder, eager for attention.

* * *

><p>Hello! Wow, I can't believe how many people have read this! Thank you for reading! If you would, please take a few minutes out of your day and favorite, follow, or comment. Or all of them. Or none :( Norway: Or call me onii-chan. Me: Don't mess up my message Nor! Anyways, I'd appreciate support and feedback a lot! Also, Ciel and Sebby are here from...Black Butler! Or Kuroshitsuji! I don't own that. Yana Toboso does :P<p>

~Budgies R Cute


	4. Having fun

_~Last time... (Summary)_

_After getting everyone settled in, Luna invites a friend over to meet them: Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel takes England mochi to stay at his place for a while. _

**~This time...**

**Luna**

We walked back inside as Ciel's carriage faded out of view.

"I'm going to make dumplings China~!" I sang, making the mochi bounce in joy.

After staying with all of the little soft creatures for a while, I had managed to master the art of mini cooking. And having a Chinese friend really helped; She lent me a _zheng long_, the proper pot to cook dumplings and other such steamed things.

Soon, China and I were in the kitchen. I was mixing the filling while China rolled out mini circles of dough. Spain was off on another counter, chomping on a tomato with Italy and Romano while Finland sat on my shoulder, watching the process. Iceland was snacking on some licorice while Norway sat nearby, boring holes into the other mochi.

Prussia was bothering Germany with France while Denmark and America laughed their heads off. Sweden sat next to Russia on a stool, remaining emotionless while Russia scared the cr*p out of Latvia.

"Norway, don't scare your brother. Prussia, France, stop pestering Germany. Russia, don't scare Latvia. Denmark and America, pipe down a bit. Sweden, Spain, Romano, Italy, China, Finland-(sigh) carry on." I called out.

"_Aiya_, they're so immature." China muttered, shaking his head as I began putting the dumplings into the _zheng long_.

"_Yo séi!_" Spain called cheerily, oblivious to what China had said. (I know)

"_Idiota_, China-a said that the-a others are so-a immature!" Romano growled. (Idiot)

"Eh?" Italy mumbled through a mouthful of tomato.

"Hey, while China's dumplings are cooking, let's play truth or dare!" America shouted, Denmark jumping happily.

It took two baskets to carry all the mochi to my coffee table, placing them in a circle and choosing Norway :3 as the first.

"I dare Iceland to call me onii-chan." Well, that was original.

"NO!"

"Either that or you're going a week without licorice."

"NOPE. MY LICORICE!" The mochi snuggled into his licorice bag, glaring at his brother.

"Either one."

"Fine…onii-chan. I'm keeping my licorice."

"Okay, Iceland," China instructed. "Choose someone to do truth or dare. Norway didn't do it right that time."

"Sure. Spain, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you get that tomato stuck on your head?"

"_Lo siento, tendrás que hacer otra pregunta_!" (I'm sorry, you'll have to ask another question)

"What?"

"Spain nii-chan-a said he was-a sorry, you have to-a ask another question-a!" Italy offered.

"Actually, he now has to do a dare."

"Okay, I dare you to have Luna smash you with a tomato."

We gathered in the garden, America and Norway behind a camera, me with a tomato, and Spain sitting on the patio table.

"_Hola_! Today I am doing the tomato challenge. This is a challenge for mochis only. Or small people if you really want to. For this challenge, people will donate $5 to endangered animals. Okay. Here I go!"

_SPLAT!_

"I nominate Prussia for the tomato challenge." Spain grinned, now covered in tomato.

"So awesome kesesesesese~" Came from the sidelines.

"By the way, you mochis probably need a human to help you." I put in, waving. "Bye!"

A half hour later, we posted the video on Youtube.

* * *

><p>Hello! Again, thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate it sooo much! Oh yeah, Japan? Japan: Hai Budgie-san? Me: How about you do the honors this time :) Japan: Please favorite, follow, or comment. Budgie-san would be very happy. Also, Budgie-san does not own the ice bucket challenge. The tomato challenge is Budgie-san's idea. Me: Thank you! *Hands Japan a bento box* See you guys next time!<p>

~Budgies R Cute


	5. Even more fun and a visitor

_~Last time...Summary_

_Luna made dumplings with China and spent more time with all the mochi countries. Playing truth or dare, they came up with a new challenge._

**~This** time...

**Luna**

"Oh my." Was all I said as I looked at the stats.

"That's…a lot." France muttered, staring at the screen.

"Awesome!" America yelled before getting whacked by China.

The comments filled up quickly in the span of one day: The time we had left it alone.

'So awesome!'

'Sounds cool. Where can I find a mochi?'

'OMG KAWAII (faints)'

'm3h'

'dumb'

(In reply) 'It's not dumb it's awesome!'

"Looks like most people like it, aru." China commented, rolling onto the laptop.

"Of course!" Spain bounced on the back of my hand. "Because Luna is awesome, _si_?"

"Yeah!" Half of the mochis chorused as my face flushed a bright red.

"You guys…" I mumbled before they piled on. "Waaaugh!"

"We love you, ve~" Italy sighed, snuggling into my neck.

"Yay!" Finland cheered, perched on my chest.

"Hm…You are nice." Norway commented from the palm of my hand.

"Are you kidding Norge?! Of course she's nice! She's way cool!" Denmark shouted, making the mochis around him flinch.

"Shut up Dane," Iceland grumbled on my cheek. "But she is very kind."

I giggled as the mochis proceeded to have a socializing on my body.

"Um…guys? Could I get up now?" I blinked shyly. "You're…kinda squashing me…not really, but I'd like to get up."

"Sorry." Japan apologized as the white blobs rolled off me.

_Ding dong!~ _"Hang on guys, I need to get that." I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hello?" Opening the door, I met a familiar face. "Oh hi!"

* * *

><p>Hello again! Wow, so many people have read this! I know I'm new, but I like to write stories! If you guys like my stories-wha? England: If you like Budgie's stories, not only favorite, follow, and comment, but also tell your friends. Get more people to read these stories and help this grow. We'd appreciate it a lot. Me: Okay... (what is with everyone interrupting me?) As England said, tell your fellow Anime watchers and spread the love~ Nope. I am not turning into France. But I'd really like it if even more people read my stories!<p>

~Budgies R Cute


	6. Visitor revealed!

_~Last time... (Summary)_

_The mochis piled on Luna again! What is with all the tackling? The doorbell rings, and they have a visitor...oooh~ What's going to happen?_

**3****rd**** Person**

"Helloooh Luna!" A blonde-haired girl with a white beret giggled, spinning Luna around happily. "It's been a while!"

"Daisy-!" Luna smiled, hugging the other girl tightly. "How've you been? How was your trip to Kugelmugel?"

"The art was simply wonderful!" Daisy squealed, handing Luna a slip of paper. "I found a really nice guy there. He seemed rather interested when I told him about you, so he gave me his Skype and other account information and told me to give it to you and we could all have a chat."

"At least you didn't give him my information," She sighed, taking a quick look at the info. "Thanks. I'll call him later-oh goodness."

Denmark had crawled onto her shoulder, staring at Daisy.

"Oh. My. God." The blonde stared back wide-eyed. "What is that?!"

"I am a mochi!" Denmark shouted as the other mochis peeked out from behind Luna.

"Ehm…" She sighed, running a hand through her raven-black hair. "This is going to take a while to explain."

~Timeskip of chibi Kugelmugel…please know who that is, I'm begging u!

"Ah…" Daisy nodded as Luna sighed, completely out of breath. "I don't really understand how guys from an Anime can come here, as a mochi."

"Me neither." Luna stated as she picked up Finland and Italy next to her, handing Italy to her friend. "But feel them. They're the softest things."

"Aaaw~" The blonde cooed as Italy snuggled into her. "He's so cute! Do you think the guy from Kugelmugel would like them? He did like to draw things."

"Maybe. I think he'll most likely freak out."

"You never know."

Luna sighed as she cuddled Finland, the other mochis watching. "I suppose we can get an arrangement at 3, an hour from now."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>Hey~! Sorry for the late update, there was something funky with the server. Anyways, sorry for these short chapters too, I promise I'll put up longer ones! *Looks around* Okay, we don't have anyone to interrupt me. So it would be-waugh! Germany: Italy stop hugging Budgie! Italy: But Budgie is-a so cute, ve~ Leave a comment, follow, and favorite please. In the name of PAAASTAAAAA! Japan: Yes...thank you for reading Budgie-san's stories. Until next time.<p>

~Budgies R Cute


	7. Another stranger

_~Last time...(Summary)_

_Luna's friend Daisy visits only to be shocked by the __mochis. After recovering, she surprises Luna with someone she met from Kugelmugel._

**~This time...3rd Person**

"Connecting…and…online!" Luna cheered before being tackled by an onslaught of mochis.

'_Why do they like tackling me so much?'_ She wondered as Daisy giggled.

"Come on, I wanna meet this guy!" She smiled as they typed in the information.

"Hello?" A young man's face appeared on the screen. "Oh hello Daisy! Is the other girl the person you mentioned?"

The blonde nodded, excited. He had long white hair splitting off into two braids on either side of his head. His eyes were violet, a small mole under his left eye. On his head was a red beret and the man wore a striped blue and white dress shirt, a white vest on top.

"Hi," Luna waved, smiling slightly. "My name's Luna. It's nice to meet you. Well, not really since we're talking on Skype."

They chuckled. "True, true," The guy snickered. "I'm Julian Edelstein. As Daisy might have told you, I'm from Kugelmugel, a micronation in Austria. And-what is that white blob."

Finland and Canada had crawled onto Luna's shoulders, peering curiously at the strange man. Julian's eyes widened, almost falling over.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Luna hissed at Daisy as Julian took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Those things…" The raven-haired girl braced herself for a stranger's rejection. "Are perfect for a painting! Hang on."

0.o Luna, ^_^ Daisy. o.o Mochis (Because they have small faces)

"See? I knew he would like them. They're just too cute!"

Soon Julian came back with paint and a canvas.

"Now let's see how the mochis react to being painted."

* * *

><p>Hey~! Sorry again for the short chapters, I had SO many tests these weeks *falls over* Hong Kong:...Leave a review, follow, and favorite for Budgie and Chinese cuisine.<p>

~Budgies R Cute


	8. Gaming time!

_~Summary of last time..._

_The girls and __mochis met someone from Kugelmugel named Julian, who likes_

"Hold still Luna. Make the smile real, not fake," Luna slightly sweatdropped as she held Norway and Iceland to her right cheek, trying hard to smile.

"Norway and Iceland snuggle a bit closer to represent brotherly love." Iceland rolled his eyes, squishing a little closer to his brother.

"I'll take a picture for now," Julian muttered, holding up his camera and pressing a button. "There! Until next time, see you. My boss is calling."

"Bye Julian!" Luna, Daisy, and the mochis chorused.

"Hey, wanna play…Octodad?" Daisy wiggled her eyebrows as Luna groaned.

"Pwease?~" She begged, using puppy eyes.

"Fine."

"Octodad is frustrating for Luna." Sakura chirped from off to the side.

~Setting up game…

"This looks like a one-player game," Russia spoke atop Daisy's head. "So how will the both of you play?"

"We'll switch off each scene. It's not a competition, so there's no advantages of getting more scenes." Luna sighed as she took the controller.

"Okay…the wedding scene…get the key…nope." The mochis watched curiously as the octopus flailed about on the TV screen.

"Ugh…come on…finally!" Luna managed to grab the key and continued to try and unlock a cabinet. "Agh…oh no, I knocked over the wall! Oh, that's where I was supposed to go."

"This looks like a really weird game." France noted.

"It is." Luna gritted her teeth, concentrating on the floppy character. "Relax a bit with…dance party! Find the tux…fat key."

She and Daisy began to giggle as the mochis snickered quietly. Luna's smile soon faded as the controls got harder and harder to control with each task.

"ARGH! Pour ze miiiiiillllllkk…..come ooooooonnnn…hit the kid in the head, there! GO DRINK UR MIIILLLK GURL! NOOOOW I GOTTA DRINK COFFEEEEEE?!" Daisy screeched, having switched with Luna.

"Yeah. This is a rage-worthy game." Luna smiled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

* * *

><p>Hello! Yay, Octodad ish here! Im hyper...Let South Korea handle this now! S. Korea: Budgie does not own Octodad, daze!~ CLAIMING BUDGIE'S- Me: No u don't *sidesteps easily* Byeeee!<p>

~Budgies R Cute


	9. Lunch?

_~Last time...(Summary)_

_One word: Octodad_

"Let's stop for a while," Luna sighed, setting down the controller. "Why don't we go Chinese? We still have a plate of dumplings for the mochis!"

Daisy nodded as China bounced with joy.

"Hello? Uh, hi. I'd like to order some _chao mein_ for two, and some spring eggrolls. Okay, thank you." Luna hung up as Sakura sat on the fridge's handle, waiting. "I'll warm up the dumplings while we wait for the food~"

This time Luna didn't get randomly attacked by any mochis, just Sakura sitting on her shoulder offering advice and talking happily. Daisy took over the little fluff balls, squealing happily when Italy squeaked.

"Aw, they're so cute! You're really lucky Luna!" She sighed, pinching Spain's little cheeks. "I wish they had been delivered to me."

"I don't." Norway and Iceland muttered, cringing at the blonde girl's hyperness.

_Ding-dong!_ "Door!"

Luna smiled, opening the door to pay for their lunches. Taking the boxes inside, she began to unload the food onto separate plates and placed all the dumplings in separate plates so there was no fighting amongst the mochis.

"Guys! Lunch is ready!" Sakura chirped, flying off to her own perch to nom on her own little seed lunch.

Luna assisted Daisy in herding the mochis to their respective shares of food as they chattered excitedly.

"Come on, let's go eat lunch!" Daisy squealed, almost crushing Russia in her arms.

_Kolkolkolkolkol..._

"Not as scary when he's a mochi." Luna noted as she began her lunch.

Russia looked kinda like happy with a purple-pink aura (that was TINY!)

After lunch, they sat around chatting peacefully, minus every single hyper country.

_Riiiiiinnnngg~_

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>Heya!~ Budgie here! Um...I kinda have writer's block now (NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU) So I'm really sorry, but I'm going to stop for a while and recover. I promise some better chapters ^_^ Right guys? Countries:... we don't know much about writer's block. Japan: While Budgie-san is gone, why not reread the chapters again? Goodbye for now.<p>

~Budgies R Cute


	10. Finding the answer

**3rd Person**

"Hey…" A strange voice came over the line. "Like, is this Luna's place?"

"Uhm…" Luna paled quickly.

"I'm sorry if it's not…someone told me you had information on my relatives China, Japan, and some other countries. I'm Hong Kong."

_Slump_. "Luna?!" The poor girl had fainted from shock.

"Hong Kong, aru!" China bounced towards the phone. "Finally!"

From there he began a very long and loud conversation in Chinese with the city (Yes, Hong Kong is a city and so is…Taiwan?).

"_Hao_…so only one of the three magic-users is still in that world…Romania. Try to find some way to get to him and alert him to what has happened. After that, see if he can find a way to get us back. _Zai jian le!_"

By that time Luna had woken up again. But instead of talking, she stumbled to her room and closed the door quickly with a sigh.

"I don't think she can handle all this." Daisy sighed as she went to get food. "I'm still confused _myself_!"

"Us too," Japan murmured, rolling around to think. "If there is any way to get us back to our world, it is probably through magic: England-san and Norway-san are already here with us, and Romania-san would be the last part of the link. But how _exactly_ would we do that-Italy-san! What happened?"

The little squishy ball of fluffiness had managed to dirty himself up, now slightly scratched and smeared with dirt. Italy shrugged as best as he could, shaking a little.

"Hmm…here, I'll get you a bath." Daisy picked up the mochi, walking towards the bathroom. "And maybe I'll get a toothbrush to groom you too!"

"Ve~" The water ran before the mochis heard a plop and poof. "Ve?"

"OH MY GOSH!" The girl shrieked, sending Luna shooting out of her room and into the bathroom.

"What?!" Luna gasped, gaping at a cloud of smoke as the mochis piled behind her.

As the smoke cleared away, there stood the personification of Italy, back to normal.

"…GET SOME CLOTHES ON GEEZ!" Luna and Daisy yelled, covering their eyes.

* * *

><p>Hi! Moi moi! That's hi in Finnish (don't hate me if I'm wrong). I think I'm finally over my writer's block, so I'll be back to updating every weekend to my best ability. I will do my best! But I just finished watching Soul Eater T_T nuuuu! But I found something new, so maybe I'll write something about that. See you next time!<p>

~Budgies R Cute


End file.
